Been a long day
by ZenPwnage
Summary: Matt has had a long day, but he has time for the Boss. Set in SR4. Established Relationship. MattxMale!Boss. Oneshot. Basically PWP.


**This is my first fanfic involving characters that aren't OCs so fair warning. It's also really explicit gay porn so... Yea. If you have any suggestions or questions please post a comment. Thanks for reading :)**

Matt fell back on his bed exhausted. Shaundi had asked him to hack into the Zin data logs at the base and it took all day due to their new firewall. The former Decker king scanned the ceiling of his room focusing on the rivets and struts of the Zin ship. It was times like this when he was alone that he truly missed Earth. Matt was close to falling asleep when he heard knock at the door and a click as it opened.

"Shaundi, please," Matt

sighed, "I'm tired, I can't hack anything else today, nor can I fix Kinzie's Sims 3 game. I already told her that is fucked beyond repair." Matt heard a low chuckle from the doorway.

"Not that I mind being called Shaundi, I mean she is kinda hot," a honeyed male voice said, "but I certainly would never ask you to fix anything 'fucked beyond repair.'"

"Chris!" Matt smiled as he sat up to look at the Boss. Chris was a few inches taller than Matt with well trimmed silken blonde hair and a smirk that told Matt exactly why the Boss showed up.

"I missed you today," Chris said kicking the door closed behind him, "While Shaundi had you hacking the Zin systems all day, Kinzie had me uploading viruses and homies to the sim."

"There was this one homie," Chris continued, "really cute, had a nice ass too." Chris stared off into space and feigned being distracted by the memory. He probably should have expected some retaliation and ducked, but the pillow hit him square in the head and almost made him fall over. Chris laughed a feather out of his mouth, all the while staring at a very unamused Matt Miller.

"There was only thing wrong with this guy, one detail that was irksome, one fact that proved to be a deal breaker." Chris said dramatically, waving his arms like an actor in a Shakespearean play.

"He wasn't real," Matt thought as he crossed his arms.

"He wasn't you." Chris said softly, his gentle eyes barely covering smugness.

"Well that wasn't cheesy at all." Matt said sarcastically.

"I had you going for a while though," Chris chuckled, "So Matty you wanna fuck or what?" Matt sighed,

"Well aren't you just the modern day Romeo."

"You know it." Chris said jumping on the bed and pinning the hacker to the sheets. Matt let out a gasp as the wind was knocked out of him and he felt the heat of Chris above him. Chris pushed his knee between Matt's legs causing Matt to whimper and tilt his head back into the sheets exposing his neck. Chris lowered his head to suck at the exposed flesh, hoping his endeavors would leave clear evidence that Matt belonged to him and him alone. Asha be damned. Matt ground his still clothed erection against Chris's leg. Chris grabbed the shirt Matt was wearing and practically tore it off exposing more perfect skin to ravish. Matt raised his arms and successfully got the Chris's jacket off before he was down again, his left nipple being assaulted by the blonde's mouth, meanwhile Chris's hand was snaking down to grope his hacker through his pants. Chris couldn't tell if the noise that came out of his lover's mouth was a moan or a growl as Matt dug his black nails into his back. Chris groaned and wrapped his arm around Matt's neck smashing their lips together. The kiss was brief but heated as both parties fought for dominance. Matt pulled away and locked his lust blown eyes with his lover's,

"Take your clothes off and fuck me."

"Do I have to take my clothes off? I might get cold." Chris whined. The look that Matt gave Chris was somewhere between, '1000% done with your shit' and 'I am this close to leaving and using one of Kinzie's spare vibrators to get me off.' Chris smirked as he forced his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt kissed back roughly as Chris began to strip them both of their clothes, only breaking this kiss to pull his shirt off. Soon they were both in only their underwear. Chris pulled back to look at his hacker. Pale blue lipstick smudging on his face and a beautiful rouge accenting his features.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked confused.

"I'm admiring the most stunning creature in existence," Chris replied stroking Matt's hair, "but I suppose just saying, 'the most stunning creature in existence' also answers your question." Matt groaned at the meaning of his bad joke but he was soon groaning for another reason as Chris's hand snaked into Matt's boxers and started stroking his cock.

"Fuck..." Matt breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it. Just let me find the lube." Chris's said fumbling around in the sheets for the bottle he had left the night before.

"I put it away, top drawer on the right." Matt felt the warmth above him lift as Chris got up to retrieve the bottle. He popped the cap and poured some of its contents on his fingers, smoothing the liquid to warm it up. The he looked at the hacker.

"Shit."

"What?" Matt asked worried.

"Can you take your boxers off. I would but I uh," Chris motioned at the lube on his fingers, "and I don't want to stain your underwear."

"Are you shitting me?!" Matt said somewhere between dumbfounded and insulted.

"Look I'm trying here, ok? You don't want me to do all the work, do you?" Chris said smugly.

"Would you prefer me to ride you?" Matt said deadpan. Chris opened his mouth to retort but closed it almost instantly. He thought for a minute and finally said,

"Maybe next time. Right now I want to pound you into the wall." Matt shook his head and slipped out of his boxers spreading his legs to give Chris access. Chris leaned over his lover and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you, you do know that right?" Chris asked stroking Matt's cheek. Matt blushed and turned his head away from the blonde,

"Just, get on with it."

"Fine," Chris said jokingly, "you're the one who complains I'm not romantic enough." Matt was about to retort when he felt a slick finger probe his hole. Matt groaned as Chris leaned down and started sucking at Matt's balls while he slowly pushed a finger in and out. Chris moved his mouth to Matt's head, licking the slit before taking the hacker's whole cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, Chris." Matt breathed as his fisted his hand in the blonde's hair. Chris chucked and slipped another finger inside that tight ring of muscle, scissoring them. On one particularly deep thrust of his fingers Chris hit a bundle of nerves that made Matt cry out and arch his back off the sheets.

"I'm ready, please put it in." Matt begged through hooded eyes. Chris pulled off of Matt and smirked, licking the precum from his lips.

"So eager." Chris chided but he was already removing his boxers and covering his length with the remaining lube. Chris gently pressed the head of his cock into his lover and slowed. Matt practically growled as he wrapped his legs around the Boss's back forcing Chris all the way inside him at once. Both moaned at the feeling. Chris didn't move, giving Matt time to adjust to his size. Matt let out a shaky breath and said,

"You can move." He punctuated his words by grounding down on his lover. Chris set a steady pace aiming randomly until he found his hacker's prostate. Matt gasped and wrapped his arms around Chris's neck as he attempted to stifle a moan.

"Matty," Chris purred, "I want to hear you." Chris was pumping Matt's cock with one of his hands and he moved the other up to Matt's mouth, shoving two fingers in. The digits were playing with his tongue and preventing him from hiding his sounds. The hacker blushed even more as he tried not to bite the blonde's fingers. Chris, while he loved hearing those little moans come from Matt, he really wanted to hear a scream. Chris thrust hard and brought his hand up to dig his thumb into Matt's slit. The cry caused by his actions sent a dip of arousal from his stomach to his groin. Now the whole ship probably knew what they were doing. Not that either cared in the moment. Chris growled and lifted Matt into the air, pushing him against the wall. Matt's head and back hit the uneven cold surface at the same time sending a jolt of pain through his body. This was soon forgotten when Chris started attacking his neck and thrusting hard into the hacker's abused body. Matt wrapped his arms and legs around the Boss to keep himself from falling.

"Chris, fuck. I'm gonna cum." The hacker whined holding on for dear life. Matt wasn't the only one but Chris would be dammed of he finished before his lover. Chris smirked against Matt's neck right before he bit down hard and started pumping the hacker's cock with increased vigor. All the stimulus was overwhelming as Matt cried Chris's name as he shot his seed in his stomach. Matt's walls clamped down on the blonde forcing him to finish. Chris sank to the floor, almost dropping Matt in the process.

"Hey!" Matt yelped, putting his hands down to stable himself, "Please try not to drop me on my head."

"I would never." Chris scoffed as he wrapped his arms around Matt's middle, holding him close. Chris examined Matt's neck. There were small red marks that he knew would bruise and a few drops of blood were leaking from a bite wound. Chris touched the marks where his teeth went in.

"I made you bleed." Chris said looking slightly regretful. Matt sighed,

"Won't be the last time." Matt groaned as he felt some of Chris's seed speeding out of his ass,

"I need a shower."

"I'll join you." Chris said slyly.

"Oh no you don't." Matt insisted, "last time you joined me I ended up frozen in the corner while you used up all the hot water." But Chris didn't hear him. He was already halfway to the bathroom.


End file.
